


It's a Small World After All

by Waywardfangir1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Suspension Of Disbelief, regarding a cop just getting copies of someone's tax documents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/pseuds/Waywardfangir1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her assignment to find Emmitt Otterton, Judy finds an unexpected familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Small World After All

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for the earworm! Please don't kill me!
> 
> I'm hoping this will be a deleted scene, honestly. 
> 
> Also, I want to acknowledge that there would be a lot more to getting someone's personal tax documents, but let's face it, this is a fic based on a movie about anthropomorphic animals.

“Forty-eight hours…” Judy murmured to herself as she stepped into the elevator, hopping up so she could reach the button for the twelfth floor. “Forty-eight hours, I must be out of my mind…”

Judy sighed, leaning against the wall as the elevator began its ascension. She knew this was her only chance to prove herself to Chief Bogo and the rest of the police force, but if she failed… 

Judy shook her head, refusing to allow herself to dwell on that possibility. She was a real cop, and she was determined to prove that to everyone. 

The elevator doors opened, and Judy walked out with purpose and confidence. Opening the door to the tax offices, she walked toward the front desk.

“Excuse me, sir?” Judy said. “Down here.”

“Welcome to Zootopia Tax Service, how may I—Judy? Judy Hopps?”

Judy looked up at the jaguar, recognizing him quickly.

“William Lyons Walmsley!” Judy beamed. “I haven’t seen you since elementary school, how are you?”

William smiled back, walking around his desk to greet his childhood friend. He knelt down and held his arms out for a hug, which Judy gladly accepted.

“I’m great!” He said. “Look at you, you’re a cop, just like you always wanted!”

Judy smiled, relieved that at least one citizen of Zootopia recognized her for what she was.

“Look at you!” She replied. “An actuary!” 

“Actually, I’m a tax preparer.” William said with a smile. “An actuary is someone who analyzes risks for business. Tax exemptions are part of it from time to time, but that’s not the main focus.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Judy said. “I thought that was just the fancier word when I wrote that script…”

“It’s fine, really.” William said, smiling again. “What can I do for you? You’re a little early for tax season.”

“Well, actually, I’m here on a hunch.” Judy said. “You wouldn’t happen to have any files on a fox named Nick Wilde, would you? He’s a lead in a case I’m working, and… well, I’ll need to have something to serve as… incentive to get him to help me.”

“Well, have a seat, and let’s take a look.” William said, gesturing to the seat as he reached for the filing cabinet. “I’ve actually been doing his for the past few years… here we are.”

William pulled out the file, opening it so Judy could see. 

“Pretty simple when it comes to his returns, actually.”

“Could I get a copy of these, William?” Judy asked. “It’s exactly what I need.”

“Sure thing, Judy. Be right back.”

Judy sighed, relieved that she’d gotten a bit of luck. She was sure she’d crack this case in no time.


End file.
